The invention applies to the field of turbomachines and relates to a device for injecting a mixture of air and fuel into a combustion chamber of a turbomachine.
It relates more precisely to a novel type of sliding bushing in which the supply of air for the air/fuel mixture is improved.
In the remainder of the description, the terms “upstream” and “downstream” will be used to denote the positions of the structural elements in relation to one another in the axial direction, taking the gas flow direction as reference point. Likewise, the terms “internal” or “radially internal” and “external” or “radially external” will be used to denote the positions of the structural elements in relation to one another in the radial direction, taking the axis of rotation of the turbomachine as reference point.
A turbomachine comprises one or more compressors which deliver pressurized air to a combustion chamber where the air is mixed with fuel and ignited so as to generate hot combustion gases. These gases flow downstream of the chamber toward one or more turbines which convert the energy thus received in order to rotate the compressor or compressors and provide the work required, for example, to power an aircraft.